


Cause and Effect

by irlsimon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlsimon/pseuds/irlsimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it too much to ask to just be able to be yourself without fearing a consequence? You didn't deserve this, damn it! No one did!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**  
> DO NOT READ if graphic depictions of rape will upset you in any way. 
> 
> \--  
> John and Dave are the main characters, but pretty much no one else from Homestuck is in this fic. Because I honestly couldn't make any of them be this shitty. So yeah.

“Dude, give me back my bag.”

“No way.” John snorted. “You're the reason chivalry is dead.”

“Whatever.” Dave rolled his eyes, but let it go, instead taking John’s hand in his and twining their fingers together. “When we get back to your place, I'm going straight to sleep, and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me, Egderp.”

“I wore you out.” John chuckled darkly, wagging his eyebrows and leaning in to give Dave’s cheek a quick kiss. “Admit it.”

"You wish you could wear this ass out." 

“But we all know the truth.” John teased. “Even if one of us is in denial.”

Dave rolled his eyes and stepped closer to John as they walked, resting his head against his shoulder, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. It was nice to be able to feel so relaxed with someone. The only other people he felt so at ease with were his Bro and two best friends, Rose and Jade.

“Dave, turn here.” John said, his voice low and urgent. “We’re taking a different route to my house.”

“What? Why—” Dave turned to see a couple of people following them. He couldn’t see them clearly, just broad shoulders and tall builds. They didn’t look nice. “Okay.”

John lagged behind a step so he could stay behind Dave, gently pressing one of his hands against the small of his back as he urged his boyfriend ahead, his free hand fisted around something in his pocket. His expression was dark and angry--an expression he was not accustomed to wearing, but underneath that mask was fear, though not for himself.

As they reached the end of the street, another set of people rounded this corner. John let out an oath and grabbed Dave’s shirt to keep him from walking forward. Instead he pulled him to the right and shoved him across the street, following closely behind him as he threw uneasy glances over his shoulder. All four of them were following them, yet John and Dave were still several blocks away from his house.

“John, they’re not gonna stop following us.” Dave said quietly, though he looked pissed. “Maybe if we split up we could—”

“There’s four of them.” John whispered, cutting him off. “Splitting up won’t do any good. And besides, do you really think I’d leave you? You’re insane.”

“But—”

“I’m not talking about it anymore.” John snapped. “Turn here.”

Dave pressed his lips together as John urged him to turn and continued pushing him forward before he was suddenly yanked to a halt again. His heart all but quit beating when he heard John swear again. Not being able to do anything was driving him insane. Two of the people that had been following them had somehow cut around the buildings and had trapped them into the little alley they’d turned into. Dave looked over his shoulder to see the other two guys. Before he could open his mouth to ask what they were going to do now, John pushed him up against the wall to their left and stood close in front of him, shielding Dave with his body. His hand was out of his pocket now, his knuckles practically white with how tight his grip was around his pocket knife.

 

 

Dave stared at the knife wide-eyed. "John! When the hell did you start carrying that around?"

 

John ignored him.

 

“This should be good.” One of the guys snickered. “Fag thinks he’s got a chance.”

The other three erupted into a chorus of laughter and snide remarks. Dave grabbed John’s jacket, balling it into his fists.

“Don’t do anything.” He whispered. “You're going to get yourself hurt.”

But John didn’t respond, still ignoring him. He adjusted his grip on his knife and shifted a little, moving into a defensive stance, his eyes darting between the four men standing in front of them. He couldn’t tell if they were from their school or not, being that they were all wearing masks. But the one standing at the forefront of the group—clearly the leader—had a mop of red hair spilling out over his kabuki mask. How many gingers were at their school? The guy to his right had curly blonde hair, and the other two to his left had brown hair. If he could remember that, and survive this, maybe he would be able to identify them and get them arrested. But he couldn’t focus on that right now. He had to focus on keeping Dave safe. That was all that mattered.

“Hey, would he still be gay if his _boyfriend_ —” the blonde sneered the word “—has a vagina?”

John felt Dave wince and his anger spiked. “Why don’t all of you jump of a fucking cliff?”

“Uh oh, we hit a nerve.” One of the brunette’s crooned. “Let’s see if we can’t hit a few more.”

One of the brunette’s stepped forward and John couldn’t help but inch back as much as he could with Dave still behind him. He ground his teeth together and watched the brunette move slowly around him, almost casually, though it was obvious he was trying to find an opening. John could be dense, but he wasn’t an idiot.

“I’m kind of curious what the sex is like.” The ginger snorted, elbowing the blonde. “If she wants to be a boy so bad, does she take it in the ass?”

“That’s a good question.” The blonde barked out a laugh. “Hey, psst, little tranny bitch. Did you get your pussy sewed up? Could have just settled with being a lesbian, I mean, they use strap-ons don’t they?”

“They do. My girl wanted a threesome with another girl and I wasn’t complaining!” The other brunette laughed. “The other girl she invited had a strap-on to use on her while she went down on me.”

“You’re sick, bro.” The ginger said, though he was laughing.

“So tell us.” The blonde continued, taking a step forward. “Ya gotta dick now, don’t ya?”

Dave pulled on John’s shirt, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and fury behind his shades. He wanted to fight and he wanted to run, but he knew if he tried to fight they would pulverize them both, but if they ran then they would get them. He was safer with John in front of him, but for how long? They were all moving forward now, their hands balled into fists, laughing and sneering crude things at them, mostly at Dave who was clearly their target. This was his worst nightmare.

“Anyone else wanna see it?” The blonde asked, looking around at his friends. There were murmurs of agreement. “It’s settled then.”

“Don’t touch him!” John snarled, lunging for the blonde. He swung his arm down and raked his knife against his face, stumbling back a step before the blonde could grab him. The blonde staggered back but caught himself before he fell, laughing. The mask had protected his face, though there was a huge crack in it now. He pulled it off with a shrug, tossing it over his shoulder. John backed up, studying his face. He’d never seen him before.

“I dare you to try that again, faggot.” The blonde grinned, leaning forward a little as he crept towards them. “I promise you won’t be so lucky this time.”

“John, stop.”

John looked over his shoulder to look at Dave, but he could only see his reflection in his shades. He looked terrified, but he was determined to fight back. He didn't want to see that same fear reflected in Dave's eyes. He didn't want that for Dave. He turned back around to glare at the four of them.

“Nate, Collin, grab the fag.” The ginger said casually to the brunettes. “Robb, you can have the tranny. I think I’ll just sit back and watch the show.”

One of the brunettes, who’d moved to John’s left side, lunged forward without warning and tackled John to the ground. John shouted and struggled to get free, punching him in the face, kneeing him in the gut, but he took every blow with only a grunt until the other brunette came over to help him pin John to the ground and gag him. Dave shouted and tried to grab at one of John's attackers, but he was yanked back and slammed against the wall.

“Get his knife.” One of them gasped, though John could hear the glee in his voice. “Let’s carve him up a bit.”

The blonde, who'd turned his attention to spectacle on the ground, directed it back to Dave with a sly grin. Dave pressed himself against the wall, breathing hard, the edges of his vision graying with fear. He wanted to run. John would want him to run, but he was frozen where he stood. It was so difficult to breathe. His anger and desire to fight had very suddenly vanished.

“What’s up?” The blonde leaned down until he was at eye level with Dave. “So, what’s it gonna be? Ya gonna fight?”

Dave opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The blonde lost his smile, the amusement in his eyes turning to ice. His hand shot out and he struck Dave across the face, sending his shades flying. Dave gasped in shock, blinking away the tears.

“Are we gonna have to do this the hard way?”

“N-no—I—”

“Good!” The blonde grinned again, though that coldness lingered in his eyes. “Then why don’t you make this a little more amusing for me and take off your pants.”

Dave jumped when he heard John cry out, but before he could turn to look, the blonde was gripping his chin so hard he was sure there were going to be bruises. “No wanderin’ eyes, little bitch. Come on, get those pants off.”

“John—”

“I said… take off your fucking pants.” The blonde shoved Dave hard against the wall and grabbed a fist full of his hair, tilting his head back so he could get in Dave’s face. “Do you wanna make me angry?"

“N-no—”

“Then do what I fucking said!” He snapped, pulling Dave’s hair hard enough to make him gasp in pain. “Off! Take ‘em off!”

Dave reached down to unbutton his pants. It took him a few tries because his hands were shaking so badly, but he got it eventually, and he pushed them down, biting the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. The blonde chuckled darkly, letting go of Dave’s hair so he could take a step back.

“I half expected you to be wearin’ those lady briefs.” He laughed. “Jake you know the ones.”

The ginger nodded. “Yeah, Vanessa wears ‘em.”

“And she’s fine, too.” Robb said quietly, more to himself as he turned his eyes on Dave again. “Alright, little bitch. Off with the boxers, too.”

“But I—”

“Ah-ah, remember… we don’t wanna make me angry.” Robb murmured, gesturing with his hand. “Off.”

Dave could bite the inside of his cheek all he wanted to, but the tears rolled freely now as he pushed down his boxers. He didn’t look at Robb. He looked straight ahead without really seeing, willing this to be over. He didn’t even care how it ended anymore. He just wanted it to be over.

“Look guys, the little tranny bitch doesn’t have a dick after all.” Robb sneered. “I’m almost disappointed. So I go back to my earlier question. How do you take it?”

In the background, Dave could hear John struggling against the other guys still, though by his muffled grunts and cries, it was obvious he’d been gagged. Dave shook his head, biting down on his lip. Robb took a step forward, anger melting the ice in his eyes.

“What, you still a virgin?” He whispered. A wicked grin crossed his face. “Well then I guess that leaves me with the task of showing you what a real dick feels like. Anyone else want in?”

“We’re good.” Nate and Collin chorused.

“Like I said, I’m just watching.” Jake said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Vanessa’s giving me some later tonight. Besides, I don’t want fucking a tranny on my list of things I regret before I die.”

“More for me.” Robb shrugged, shoving Dave against the wall. Dave went rigid when he felt Robb’s fingers slide inside of him. He could hear John a little more now, struggling even harder against Nate and Collin, but they were too strong for him. His rescue wouldn’t come from John right now.

“Oh, what a disappointment.” Robb crooned, holding his hand between them, his fingers tinted red. “I thought you were a virgin. But this has to be recent. Tonight maybe? Did you let that faggot fuck you?”

Dave grimaced and spat in Robb’s face. “Go to Hell.”

Robb howled with laughter, wiping his face. “Wrong answer.”

He tossed Dave to the side, but with his boxers and jeans pooled around his ankles, he lost his footing and hit the ground on his shoulder, crying out in pain—nauseated by the sickening crack that filled the silence. Robb was on top of him in a second. Dave struggled against him, shouting as loud as he could, but something was quickly shoved in his mouth. He heard the clink of a belt buckle being undone and the rustle of jeans, and suddenly pain exploded between his legs.

“I’m not really one for the foreplay.” Robb laughed. Dave struggled against him, and wriggling one of his hands free of their restraints, he clawed at Robb’s face, raking his nails over his eyes. Robb howled in pain and wrapped one of his hands around Dave’s throat, squeezing until he was gasping for air. Dave dug his nails into Robb’s arm but he hardly flinched, though he responded by thrusting harder and squeezing his throat a little tighter.

“Please stop.” Dave tried to say through his gag, tears streaming down his face. He gasped for air and tried spit out the gag but failed. “Stop it.” Weaker this time. His vision was graying around the edges again, though probably from the lack of oxygen. “It hurts.” His last plea for mercy.

Every thrust sent a stab of white hot agony through him. It was probably the only thing keeping him from passing out, though somehow through all of that, he could still feel Robb’s body on top of his as he suddenly tensed, groaning—

“Hey, who—”

And Robb was gone. Dave wanted to sit up and see what was going on, but his entire body was on fire. It was like someone had laid him down on a bed of hot coals. He couldn’t stop crying—pathetic keening sounds passing by his lips, quieted by the wad of cloth in his mouth. He could hear grunts and curses, the scuffing of shoes against concrete, and then silence.

“Dave! Oh my God—Dave, can you hear me?” John was suddenly hovering in Dave’s line of vision. The cloth was removed from his mouth and he tried to say something, but a broken whimper came out instead. John was hardly recognizable with all of the blood smears on his face, though the only obvious wounds were a gash above his left eyebrow that trailed down his temple to his chin and a split lip. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear John talking really fast to someone, though Dave had no idea who he could have been talking to.

“I called an ambulance. They’re gonna be here soon, okay?” John pressed his palm against Dave’s forehead, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Just… just stay with me okay?”

Dave opened his mouth to say something, but realized quickly he had no idea what he wanted to say, so instead he whispered, “Okay.”

“I’m so sorry.” John shook his head, leaning forward until his head was resting on Dave’s chest. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you from that. If I could have just—”

“Shh.” Dave lifted a shaking hand to run his fingers through John’s hair. “S’not your fault.”

What Dave didn’t say was: _It’s my fault._

 


End file.
